Fogatlan és Stitch
by DragonFanHun
Summary: Sárkányperemen az egyik éjszakáján egy furcsa valami zuhan a szigetre. Hablatyék elmennek megnézni. Ott egy kislánnyal és két különös lénnyel találkoznak. Ugyan elsőre ártalmatlannak tűnnek, de Fogatlan valamiért nem kedveli a kék kis űrlényt. Ha Stitch és Fogatlan ellenségeskedése nem lenne elég, még a sárkányvadászok is lecsapnak rájuk és így össze kell fogniuk.
1. 1 Furcsa jövevények

Az éjjel nyugalma körbelengte az egész szigetet. Mindenki aludt, kivéve az éjjeli őrszemek. Ők a helyükön voltak és némán kémleltek a távolba. Minden olyan békés volt, hogy nem is gondolta volna az ember, hogy az itt élők mennyit küzdenek nap mint nap. Ám ma még az éjjel sem adott nekik megnyugvást. Hatalmas zörej verte fel az itt lakókat, majd egy robbanást hallottak.

\- Mi volt ez? - kérdezte a helyi kis közösség vezetője, legjobb barátjától. Válaszul csak morgást kapott, majd gyorsan kisiettek a házukból. Nem kellett sokat nézelődni, mire meglátták, amit kellett. Azt ugyan nem tudták meg, hogy mi történt, de azt igen, hogy hol, ugyanis füst szállt fel a távolból, amiből tűzre következtettek. Az a néhány ember, aki itt élt, a vezér köré csoportosult, majd együtt elindultak megnézni, hogy mi történt.

Pár percbe telt, mire eljutottak a helyhez, ahonnan a füst szállt fel.

\- Óvatosan! Nem tudjuk, hogy kik ezek, illetve, hogy mit akarnak. - mondta halkan a többieknek, azok csak bólintottak. A bokrok között bújtak el és onnan figyelték a néhány méterre levő hatalmas valamit, amiből füst szállt fel, amit láttak. Nagy volt, piros és számukra teljesen ismeretlen.

\- Tetszik ez a pusztítás. - szólalt meg az egyik fiú.

\- Ja, nekem is. - reagált rá egy másik, aki ugyanúgy nézett ki, csak lány volt. - Bárki is csinálta, már akár most a barátunk lehet.

\- Vagy a testvérünk. Tudod mit? Lecseréllek téged rá!

\- Nem, mert én cseréllek le téged!

\- Srácok! Lehetne halkabban? - lett elege a vezetőnek, ebből a kettőből.

Hirtelen hangokat hallottak, majd a roncs felé néztek és látták, ahogy három alak kivánszorog közülük. Ahogy megfigyelték, meglepte őket, hogy csak az egyikőjük volt ember. Egy kislány volt, furcsa, piros ruhában. Alacsony volt, hosszú fekete hajjal és nagy, barna szemekkel. Mellette egy hatalmas emberszerű lény volt, csak lilás színű bőre volt és mindenki meglepetésére négy szeme. A harmadik nagyjából akkora volt, mint a lány, csak kék szőre volt. Kinézetre nagyon hasonlított egy kutya nevű állatra, amiről egy kalmár mesélt nekik, aki saját elmondása szerint már bejárta az egész világot.

Mind a lány, mind a nagydarab valamit mondtak a kék lénynek, amit nem hallottak tisztán, de vélhetően nem kedves szavakkal dobálóztak, mert az arca szomorúságot tükrözött. Azonban hirtelen ez megváltozott, majd szaglászni kezdett és feléjük nézett, majd az egyik kezét felemelvén rájuk mutatott. Valamit mondott, amit nem értettek, mert a nyelv számukra ismeretlen volt.

Már mindhárman rájuk néztek, és valószínűleg mindannyian látták őket, ezért a vezető úgy döntött, hogy előbújik, egyenlőre egyedül. Mielőtt előlépett a bokrok közül, intett a többieknek, hogy maradjanak a helyükön. Ahogy közeledett feléjük, egyre inkább úrrá lett rajta a kíváncsiság és a félelem. Nem tudta, mit várjon tőlük, azt sem, hogy egyáltalán kik, vagy mik ők.

\- Üdvözöllek titeket a szigeten! - köszöntötte őket, mikor már csak néhány méterre volt tőlük, megállt. - A nevem Hablaty! Ti kik vagytok és hogy kerültetek ide? - minden önuralmára szükség volt, hogy hangjából ne derüljön ki, mennyire ideges volt.

\- Szia! Az én nevem Lilo. - mutatkozott be a kislány, majd a kék lényre mutatott. - Ő itt Stitch. - a lény morgott valamit, majd integetett. - Ő pedig Jumba. - most a nagydarab négyszeműre mutatott.

\- Jumba üdvözöl téged és barátaid bokor mögött. - köszöntötte őt Jumba.

Hablaty intett a többieknek, hogy jöjjenek elő, majd sorban bemutatta őket. Amikor a sárkányok is előjöttek, akkor viszont egy kis probléma adódott. Lilo megijedt először, Stitch pedig támadni készült, azonban nem ő volt az egyetlen, a Hablatyhoz tartozó fekete sárkány felkészült, hogy lőjön, ha szükséges.

\- Fogatlan! Ne! - kiáltotta Hablaty, mire a fekete hüllő, engedelmeskedett, becsukta a száját és leült a fiú mellé.

\- Stitch! Te is állj le! - intette rendre Lilo is legjobb barátját. A kísérlet ugyan lenyugodott valamennyire, de továbbra is feszülten figyelte a szárnyas lényeket.

Ezután Hablatyék bemutatták a sárkányokat is.

\- Most, hogy a bemutatkozáson túl vagyunk, és a konfliktust is elkerültük, szeretném, ha válaszolnátok néhány kérdésemre, először is arra, hogy hogyan kerültetek ide? - kezdeményezte a beszélgetést Hablaty.

\- Röviden annyi, hogy Jumba ki akarta próbálni a legújabb találmányát, ami egy dimenziókapu, de Stitch elnyomott valamit, és nem tudtuk irányítani a hajót, majd lezuhantunk itt. - foglalta össze Lilo a lényeget.

Szegény Hablatyék ebből nem sokat értettek, mert az itteni technológia meg sem közelítette ezt. Emiatt rengeteg ideig csak magyarázták neki az egyes szavak jelentését. Miután ez nagyjából sikerült, megfordult a kör és Hablatyék magyarázták el az itteni helyzetet a jövevényeknek.

\- Akkor mégis működött a találmányod Jumba! - mondta boldogan Lilo.

\- Igen, úgy tűnik Gonosz Zseni ismét túlszárnyalta önmagát.

\- Gonosz Zseni? - kérdezte Hablaty felvont szemöldökkel. - Ez mit jelentsen? - Fogatlan fenyegető morgást hallatott, amire Stitch hasonlóképp reagált.

\- Ő régen valóban egy gonosz zseni volt, aki több száz illegális genetikai kísérletet teremtett, köztük az én Stitch-csem. - kezdett magyarázkodásba Lilo. A mondat végére, egyik karjával átölelte Stitch-t. - De már jók és minden kísérletnek megvan a helye, ahová tartozik.

\- Ih. Stitch Lilohoz tartozik. - A kék lény megölelte a lányt, aki viszonozta ezt. Hablaty csak mosolyogni tudott ezen a látványon. Látta, hogy a lány és a lény elválaszthatatlan barátok és ez önmagára és Fogatlanra emlékeztette őt.

\- Szívesen folytatnám a beszélgetést, de késő van és hűvös, úgyhogy mit szólnátok hozzá, ha eljönnétek velünk és a közösségi épületünkben folytatnánk? - ajánlotta Hablaty.

\- Jól hangzik! - válaszolta Lilo és mindannyian elindultak a házak felé.

Útközben nem igazán beszélgettek, a sárkánylovasok a két földönkívülit tanulmányozták, míg a jövevények a sárkányokat bámulták. Gyalog sem tartott sokáig az út, hamarosan meglátták az épületeket. Lilonak tetszett a néhány építményből álló bázis. Mindenkinek volt saját hálóhelyisége, illetve volt egy istálló, egy közösségi épület és még néhány egyéb, amit különféle gyakorlatokhoz használtak.

\- Üdvözöllek titeket Sárkányperemen! - mondta Hablaty, amint elérték a helyet.

Mindenki a közösségi helységbe ment, ahol Hablaty Fogatlan segítségével tüzet gyújtott. Lilo és Jumba leültek egy padra, Stitch fel-alá mászkált a falon, majd miután mindenhol szétnézett letelepedett Lilo mellé. Fogatlan végig figyelte a kis kék űrlényt, nem bízott benne, érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben.

\- Szóval akkor... azt elmondtátok, hogy véletlenül kerültetek ide, de még mindig nem tiszta sok dolog. Például, hogy ha jól veszem ki, akkor te csináltad ezt a kék izét, igaz? - kérdezte Jumbatól.

\- A neve Stitch! - tájékoztatta Lilo.

\- Igen, Stitch, bocsánat, már meg is jegyeztem.

\- Igen, hat-huszon-hatot én csináltam sok másik kísérlet mellett. - adta tudtára a négyszemű űrlény.

\- Hat-huszon-hat? - kérdezte Hablaty

\- Igen! Előtte még volt hatszázhuszonöt kísérlet, de hat-huszon-hat lett tökéletes egyed. - büszkélkedett tovább Jumba.

\- Miért csináltad meg ezeket a kísérleteket? - szállt be Asztrid is a beszélgetésbe.

\- Hát azért hogy... - itt elakadt a tudós szava, mert rájött, hogy nem lenne a legjobb ötlet, ha megtudnák, hogy mi volt a kísérletek feladata, így egy kis hazugsághoz folyamodott. - ...azért, mert egyedül voltam... - mondta kicsit szomorúan, ugyanis ez nem volt teljes mértékben hazugság. - Eleinte házimunkákat végző kísérleteket hoztam létre, de később egyre különb képességeket tudtam adni nekik, például olyan, ami spriccel vizet, vagy fúr lyukat.

\- Értem... és szabad megkérdeznem, hogy miért hívtad magad gonosznak? - érdeklődött Hablaty, mire Fogatlan fenyegetően nézett Jumbara.

\- Tudod... nem törvényes genetikai kísérlet teremtése, ezért neveztek gonosznak és őrültnek. - magyarázta az űrlény.

\- De miért hivatkozol magadra így? - folytatta a kihallgatást Hablaty.

\- Azért mert rám ragadt, amíg börtönben voltam! - akadt ki Jumba, akinek elege lett a témából. Lilo látta rajta, ezért átvette a kérdező szerepét.

\- Szóval mondd csak Hablaty, ha vannak itt sárkányok, akkor vannak múmiák és vérfarkasok is? - kérdezte szinte csillogó szemekkel a kislány.

Jumba örült, hogy Lilo gyorsan kapcsolt és elterelte a témát. Attól tartott, ha elmondja a múltját, akkor már nem lesznek olyan barátságosak az itteniek, és el akarta kerülni a konfliktust, hogy minél hamarabb mehessen dolgozni azon, hogy visszajussanak. Örült neki, hogy nem volt itt Pleakley, aki biztos kikotyogott volna mindent. Eredetileg Jumba egyedül akarta tesztelni az új találmányát, ami egyfajta dimenzióugró szerkezet volt a hajóba építve, és bár az egyszemű űrlény könyörgött neki, hogy hadd menjen vele, de Jumba hajthatatlan volt, viszont azt nem vette észre, hogy Lilo és Stitch fellógtak az űrhajóra.

Mikor már messze a sziget felett volt, akkor hallotta meg, őket, majd miután leszidta a két potyautast, elindult volna vissza, de Stitch aktiválta az új találmányát és végül ami során egyik pillanatban még Hawaii felett voltak, majd hirtelen egy sziget felé repültek, és nem bírták elkerülni a becsapódást.

\- Nem tudok róla, hogy léteznének ilyen lények itt... - mondta kicsit bizonytalanul Hablaty. Ugyan nem hitt Kalmár Johann történeteinek, amikben szerepeltek ilyen, meg ehhez hasonló lények, de miután el lett magyarázva nekik, az űrlények fogalma, illetve találkozott kettővel, kicsit elgondolkodott rajta, hogy esetleg más lények is létezhetnek, amiről nem tud. Ekkor esett csak le neki egy dolog. - Te egyébként hány éves vagy? - kérdezte a kislányt, akin látta, hogy még gyerek, de nem tudta pontosan megtippelni a korát.

\- Hét éves múltam. - mondta büszkén Lilo.

\- Nem akarlak megsérteni, meg nem tudom, nálatok hogy van, de nem vagy te túl fiatal az ilyen veszélyesnek hangzó dolgokhoz?

\- Nem eshet semmi bajom, mert Stitch megvéd engem bármitől, mivel ő a legjobb, illetve én is megvédem őt. - mondta magabiztosan a lány, majd megsimogatta a genetikai kísérlet barátját. - Megsimogathatom a sárkányt? - kérdezte utána könyörgő szemekkel.

\- Ha megengedi... - fordult Hablaty Fogatlan felé, aki bólintott egyet.

Hablaty megvárta, míg Lilo közelebb sétál Fogatlanhoz.

\- Lassan nyújtsd ki a kezed felé és fordítsd el a fejed. - adta az útmutatást. Lilo kicsit megijedt a mondat második felétől és hezitálni kezdett.

\- Ne aggódj! - nyugtatta meg Stitch. - Stitch vigyáz Lilora. - mondta. Hablatynak és a többieknek is nagyon furcsa volt beszélni hallani valamit, ami nem ember volt, sokkal inkább egy állatra hasonlított.

Lilo sikeresen lenyugodott és eleget tett annak, amit Hablaty mondott. Nem sokkal később már érezte a tenyerén a száraz pikkelyeket, majd ránézett a sárkányra, aki csukott szemmel nyomta az orrát a kezébe. Ezután elkezdte simogatni. A sárkány dorombolva adott hangot annak, hogy jól esik neki a kényeztetés.

\- Örülök, hogy találkoztunk... - szólalt meg Hablaty egy hosszú ásítás után. - Azonban mint látjátok, az éjszaka közepén vagyunk. Szívesen látunk itt titeket, van hely nektek is, legyetek a vendégeink. - ajánlotta.

\- Köszönjük ajánlatod, de hajón van kényelmes ágy és Jumba szeretne megnézni hajó állapota. - utasította el az ajánlatot Jumba, mire Lilo és Stitch bólintottak egyet, megerősítés gyanánt.

\- Ez esetben visszakísérlek titeket. - mondta Hablaty, a többiek pedig elindultak a saját hálórészük felé. Miután Hablaty eloltotta a tüzet, el is indultak.

Néhány perc alatt elérték a lezuhant hajót.

\- Itt is vagyunk. Reggel nyugodtan gyertek el a Peremre, vagy mi is eljöhetünk értetek.

\- Köszönjük! - mondta Lilo.

\- Ih. - szólalt meg Stitch is.

\- Esetleg van rá lehetőség, hogy holnap megnézzük ezt a valamit? - kérdezte izgatottan Hablaty, aki még mindig alig akarta elhinni, hogy ez a technológia messze fejlettebb annál, ami itt van, és nagyon kíváncsi volt.

\- Megoldható, de csak nektek embereknek, félek sárkányok nem elég óvatosak, hajón van sok veszélyes dolog, történik katasztrófa. - válaszolt Jumba.

\- Értem... nos akkor reggel majd találkozunk. - indult el, de még eszébe jutott valami, ezért megfordult. - Ja és ha kis fekete sárkányok, vagy egyébként akármilyen másik sárkány lesz a hajótok közelében, ne aggódjatok, csak kíváncsiak, illetve ne legyen hirtelen mozdulat és idővel el fognak menni. - adott némi információt nekik, majd ismét nekivágott a visszafelé vezető útnak.

Alig tett meg néhány lépést, feltűnt neki, hogy Fogatlan, aki szintén elkísérte a jövevényeket, vissza a járműjükhöz, eltűnt.

\- Fogatlan? Hol vagy? - zörejt hallott egy közeli bokorból, majd ahogy közelebb ment, legjobb barátja feje bújt elő az ágak közül. - Hát itt vagy pajti. Na gyere. - azonban a sárkány nem hallgatott rá, elindult vissza a hajó felé. - Fogatlan, ne már! - mondta Hablaty, majd követni kezdte az éjfúriát.

A sárkány ott állt meg, ahonnan nemrég figyelték meg őket, amikor találkoztak. Már épp rá akarta volna venni a sárkányát, hogy menjenek, mikor meghallotta, hogy még nem mentek be a hajójukba, hanem kint beszélgettek.

\- Miért nem mondtad el nekik az igazat Jumba? - vonta kérdőre a lány, a nagydarab űrlényt.

\- Ha Jumba elmondja, hogy tényleg gonosz volt és kísérletek lettek csinálva pusztításra és hat-huszon-hat képes elpusztítani világot, szerinted hogy bántak volna velünk?

\- De azt is elmondtuk volna, hogy a kísérletek már jók, mert Stitch-el megtaláltuk a helyet, ahova tartoznak! - érvelt tovább Lilo.

\- És honnan tudod, hogy hinnének neked Kicsi Lány?

Egy ideig még vitáztak, majd végül abbahagyták és bementek a hajó, viszonylag épen maradt részébe. A zuhanás során, leginkább a pilótafülke rész sérült, mert az ért földet, a hajó többi része, megúszta.

Hablaty nem igazán tudta mit kezdjen az információval, Fogatlan meg nyugtalanul morgott.

\- Nem tudom, mit kezdjek ezzel... - vallotta be őszintén a társának. - Majd holnap beszélek velük. - ígérte a sárkánynak, aki ennek hallatán valamennyire megnyugodott, majd együtt elindultak vissza a Peremre.

* * *

**Sziasztok Kedves Olvasóim!**

**Sajnálatos módon nagyon kevés a magyar crossover, pedig szerintem egy nagyon érdekes műfaj, én személy szerint nagyon szeretem. Sokszor eljátszottam már a gondolattal, hogy milyen lenne, ha a kedvenc karaktereim találkoznának egymással, de szerintem nem vagyok egyedül. Van több ötletem is crossoverekhez, már csak idő és ötlet kell, hogy megvalósuljanak.**

**Lilo és Stitch, illetve az Így neveld a sárkányodat a két kedvenc franchise-m jelenleg, ezért szinte nem is kérdés, hogy velük nyitok a műfajkeveredés felé. Egyébként ennél hosszabbak lesznek a részek, ez csak a prológus.**

**Remélem, hogy tetszeni fog nektek ez a történet!**


	2. 2 Konfiktus

A reggel korábban jött, mint általában, legalábbis ezt érezte mindenki, ami az éjszakai incidensnek volt köszönhető. A felkelő nap sugarai fényárba borították a szigetet. A fény beszökött a házak ablakain, megvilágítva a belső teret, ezzel felébresztve az ott lakókat. Ahogy felébredtek, elkezdték a reggeli rutinjukat. Összegyűltek a közösségi épületben, ahol közösen fogyasztották reggelijüket, ami kenyérből és némi sült halból állt, legalábbis a csapat emberi tagjainak. A másik félnek az étkezés teljes részét nyers hal tette ki.

Azonban a szigeten máshol is éppen frissen ébredtek az ideiglenes lakók. Egy piros űrhajó, melynek az orra megrongálódott a becsapódás során, még mindig ott volt az erdő közepén. Hárman laktak ott, akik épp most léptek ki a friss, reggeli levegőre. Meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy társaságuk akadt.

Egy kis, fehér sárkány ült a bejárat előtt, két másik, fekete sárkány társaságában és őket bámulták. Azonban nem csak ők voltak itt, még több, fekete lény volt a közelben, sőt volt olyan, aki az űrhajóra szállt le.

Lilo kicsit bátortalanul közelebb ment a fehér hüllőhöz, majd kinyújtotta felé a kezét, ahogy egyszer már csinálta nemrég. Azonban, mielőtt még elég közel érhetett volna hozzá, Stitch elkapta a lány kezét, majd visszahúzta.

\- Naga! - mondta a maga nyelvén. - Veszélyes. - próbálta óvni a lányt, de ő kiszabadult a szorításából.

\- Ne aggódj Stitch! - nyugtatta legjobb barátját. - Ha elbírtam a kísérletekkel, akkor ez is menni fog.

\- Kicsi Lánynak igaza van. - állt Lilo oldalára Jumba. - Kísérletek sokkal veszélyesebbek, mint tűzokádó gyíkok.

Stitch végül engedett. Lilo ismét közeledni kezdett a fehér sárkány felé. A sárkány belenyomta orrát, a kislány kezébe, majd felröppent és Lilo fején landolt. Nem volt annyira nehéz, így a lány elbírta. Stitch itt egy kicsit megijedt és készült volna, hogy elzavarja a sárkányokat, de Lilo megállította. Tetszett neki az érzés, ahogy a lény pikkelyes, de puha hasa a fejére nehezedett, lábaival pedig megkapaszkodni próbálkozott. Két másik, fekete hüllő is gyűjtött némi bátorságot és a két űrlény fejére szállt. Jumba még eltűrte, sőt tetszett is neki, de Stitch meg sem várta, hogy landoljon, máris kapkodni kezdett és kiabálni.

\- Stitch! Nyugodj meg! Hagyd, hogy a fejedre landoljon. - mondta Lilo, Stitch pedig hallgatott rá. - Jumba! Van a hajódon fényképezőgép? - kérdezte a négyszemű nevelőjétől.

\- Természetesen, Kicsi Lány. Még nálam van kamerád, amit kértél, turbózzam fel. - válaszolta Jumba, majd bement az űrhajóba és egy kis fényképezővel tért vissza, amit odaadott a lánynak.

\- Köszönöm! Még ki tudnál hozni valamit, amire rárakhatom? Szeretnék készíteni egy képet a sárkányokkal a fejünkön.

\- Azonnal hozom. - Jumba ismét eltűnt a hajó belsejében és visszatért egy háromlábú tartóval.

Ahogy beállítottak mindent, Lilo megnyomta a gombot és gyorsan odaszaladt a többiekhez, majd belenéztek a kamerába. A fénykép elkészült. Ezután Lilo magához vette a kamerát, az állványt visszarakták a hajóba és elindultak a Peremre.

Nem volt hosszú az út, csupán néhány perc sétára voltak. Ahogy haladtak az erdőben, Lilonak feltűnt, hogy ez a sziget nagyon hasonló volt Hawaii-hoz, csak másmilyenek voltak a fák és a bokrok.

\- Jumba! - szólította meg az űrlényt.

\- Mondjad Kicsi Lány. - fordult felé Jumba.

\- Szerinted ez egy másik bolygó, vagy a Földön vagyunk még?

\- Tegnap este elemeztem mintákat. Ez a Föld, csak másik időben és másik valóságban. Többet nem tudtam megállapítani.

\- Értem. És szerinted mikorra tudunk visszajutni a saját Földünkre? Nani és Pleakley már biztos aggódnak értünk!

\- Nem tudom, javítás igénybe vesz néhány napot, illetve ahogy néztem, itteni technológia nagyon primitív, a középkorihoz hasonló. A hajónak nem lesz elég energiája, ha nem találjuk ki, hogyan tudnánk termelni. - Jumba válasza egy kicsit kétségbe ejtette Lilot, de utána gyorsan előjött az optimista énje.

\- Ne aggódj! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hablatyék majd segítenek nekünk.

Szótlanul telt az út hátralevő része. A lépdelésük hangján kívül, csak a bogarak zümmögése törte meg a csendet, de nem láttak, vagy hallottak semmit, ami arra utalna, hogy itt nagyobb testű állatok, vagy más sárkányok élnének.

Ahogy kiértek az erdőből, szembetalálkoztak Hablattyal, aki pont el akart indulni, hogy meglátogassa őket, felébredtek-e már.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszöntötte őket Hablaty, aki mellé csatlakozott Fogatlan is, aki nagyon jól szórakozott a látványon, ugyanis a sárkányok még mindig az új szomszédaik fején pihentek. - Látom megismerkedtetek Smidvarggal és az éjjeli rémekkel. - nevetett egyet, majd intett a fehér sárkánynak, aki azonnal leugrott a lányról és leült elé a földre.

\- Barátságosak. - jelentette ki Lilo.

\- Nem mindig és nem mindenkivel ilyenek. - adta tudtára Hablaty. - Csak tudatni kell velük, hogy bízhatnak benned és utána mindent megtesznek érted. - folytatta tapasztalatai átadásával.

\- Akkor a sárkányok is olyanok, mint a rokonaid Stitch! - fordult a lány legjobb barátja felé. Látva a sárkánylovas értetlen arckifejezését, meg is magyarázta, hogy miért gondolja így. - Tudod! A többi kísérlet, amikor megjelentek, nem voltak jók és csak bajt kevertek, de Stitch, meg én láttuk bennük a jóságot és megtaláltuk a helyüket, ahova tartoznak.

\- Szóval akkor ők nem voltak alapvetően jók? - kérdezte a fiú, miután eszébe jutott, hogy mit hallott tegnap este. Ugyan nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy az ott hallottak nem volnának igazak, de egyszerűen képtelen volt kinézni a kis kék lényből, hogy valóban nagyon veszélyes lenne.

Lilonak kicsit nehezére esett olyan magyarázatot kitalálni, ami hihető és nem arra vezeti rá új barátait, hogy a kísérletek alapvetően azért lettek megteremtve, hogy elpusztítsák a világot. Nagyon ellene volt a hazugságnak, mert tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb úgyis ki fog derülni. Ő elmondta volna az igazat, de Jumba meggyőzte, hogy ne tegye. Amúgy sem akartak sokáig maradni, csak néhány napig, amíg a tudós megjavítja a hajót és remélte, hogy addig nem fog semmi gond sem történni. Lilo végül belement ebbe, de nem volt boldog emiatt továbbra sem.

\- Tudod fiú... - vette át a szót Jumba, aki közben kitalált valamit. - Kísérleteket gyártottam laborban, majd dehidratáltam őket kicsi golyókká, hogy könnyebben lehessen szállítani. Amikor szétszóródtak Hawaii-n és aktiválódtak, nem tudták, merre lenni és rémülnek meg. Elkezdenek bajt okozni, de jönni Kicsi Lány és Hat-huszon-hat és megoldani gondokat katasztrófa előtt. - vázolta fel.

Hablatyot ugyan nem sikerült teljesen meggyőzni és szeretett volna még kérdéseket feltenni, de hirtelen egy morgó hang hasított keresztül a pillanatnyi csenden. Hamar rájöttek, hogy a felelős Stitch gyomra volt, ami így akarta mindenki tudtára adni, hogy meg kell tölteni. Hablaty elmosolyodott, majd megkérdezte, hogy van-e élelmük. Miután nemmel feleltek, felajánlotta, hogy vendégül látja őket, amíg itt tartózkodnak. Mindhárman örömmel fogadták el a felajánlást, mert nem csak Stitch volt az, akinek szüksége van a reggelire.

Ahogy visszaértek a közösségi épületbe, Lilo, Stitch és Jumba leültek a középen levő, kör alakú asztalhoz. Hablaty hozott nekik fatányéron, néhány sült halat és kenyeret. Ezt reggelizték ők is, és egyébként sem volt nagyon más ennivaló náluk. A többi sárkánylovas még mindig ott volt, nem volt jobb dolguk ezért nem mentek el. Mindenki a két úrlényt és a kislányt bámulta, még a sárkányok is.

Tegnap éjszaka, leginkább Hablaty és Asztrid volt, aki törődött az új érkezőkkel, a többiek álmosak voltak és miután megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy nem jelentenek veszélyt, akármennyire is szokatlan volt minden, ami hozzájuk köthető volt, túlságosan is fáradtak voltak ahhoz, hogy rendesen érdekelje őket a dolog. Hablatyon és Asztridon kívül mindenki a terem szélén ült és kómásan bámultak maguk elé. Még Halvér is úgy döntött inkább, hogy majd akkor foglalkozik velük, ha felkel majd a nap.

Bár náluk nem ez volt a megszokott reggeli, Lilonak nagyon ízlett, amit itt kapott és Jumba sem panaszkodott. A hal finom volt, a kenyér friss, a víz pedig, ami egy közeli forrásból származik, tiszta volt és kellemes. Egyedül Stitch volt az, aki nem annyira örült a menünek. Túlságosan is rászokott a gabonapehelyre, vagy a kókusztortára, így máshoz nem volt kedve, mégis az éhség diadalmaskodott a makacssága felett. Megfogta és tányérral együtt, egybe bekapta és lenyelte reggelijét.

\- Azta! - ámult rajta Fafej. - Ez még a tányért is befalta.

\- Ja! - csatlakozott hozzá ikertestvére. - Pedig azt hittem, hogy Nagypofájú Húsfej Thorstonon kívül senki más nem tud ilyet!

\- Igen! A bácsikánk nagyapja, aki állítólag képes volt egy harapással elintézni egy egész csirkét! - ekkor a csirke, akit Fafej a legjobb barátjának tartott, megijedt és elrohant. - Várj Csirke! Ne fuss el! - Fafej felállt és a madár után rohant, majd hamar vissza is tért, miközben Csirkét a karjaiban tartotta és nyugtatni próbálta. Liloék nagyon jól szórakoztak az ikreken ezidáig.

\- Lefogadom, hogy ez a kék izé is simán be tud nyomni egy egész csirkét. - mondta Kőfej, remélve, hogy ezzel a madár kiugrik testvére karjai közül és így újra megfuttatja Fafejet, de nem így történt, ami miatt kicsit csalódott lett.

\- De biztos nem tud egy egész yakot megenni egyben! - vágott vissza Fafej. - Még Húsfejnek sem jött össze.

\- Igen! Pedig megpróbálta, csak széttört az állkapcsa és utána már nem is húzta sokáig. - közölte Kőfej már nem annyira izgatottan.

\- Hát igen! Gyakorlatilag azonnal belehalt... - zárta le Fafej.

\- Na jó, ebből elég! - Hablatynak elege lett a témából és úgy döntött, hogy lezáratja. - Legyetek tekintettel a fiatalkorú vendégünkre. - mondta már sokkal halkabban nekik, így Lilo nem értette ezt a mondatot.

\- Ez király történet volt! - szólalt meg lelkesen és váratlanul a kislány, meglepve ezzel mindenkit, de legfőképp Hablatyot.

\- Ugye! Ő volt a legfalánkabb ember Hibbanton! - mondta izgatottan Fafej.

\- Nálunk Hawaii-on rengeteg a turista és sok közülük nagyon sokat eszik, és kövérek, de valamiért mégis annyira gyönyörűnek találtam őket és lefotóztam, majd kiraktam a képeket a szobám falára. - mesélte Lilo, majd a következő fél óra azzal telt el, hogy megmagyarázta egyes szavak jelentését vendéglátóinak. Természetesen nem könnyű úgy elmagyarázni például a fénykép jelentését olyan embereknek, akik eme technológia közelében sem járnak még, ráadásul nem sikerült letudni a _"__Egy olyan eszköz, ami azonnal lefesti az előtte levő dolgokat." _mondattal, mert Hablaty és Halvér túlságosan is kíváncsi volt.

Mindenki furcsának találta a lányt és nem csak azért, mert egy olyan helyről jött, ami nekik teljesen idegen volt, hanem mert a viselkedése nagyon sokban különbözött azoktól a korabeli gyerekektől, akiket Hibbanton látnak és valamiért nem tudták csak annyival elintézni, hogy mert egy másik világból jött.

\- Megnézhetjük a hajótokat? - kérdezte váratlanul Halvér, akinek eszébe jutott, hogy Hablaty említette neki, hogy megkérdezte Jumbaéktól, akik igent mondtak.

\- Igen, mindannyian kíváncsiak vagyunk rá. - mondta Hablaty, aki szintúgy szerette volna látni a járművet mihamarabb.

\- A magad nevében beszélj. - mondta kedvtelenül Takonypóc.

\- Ja! Minket nem érdekel. - hangzott az ikerpár szájából, tökéletesen egyidőben.

\- Ne már srácok, mégiscsak valami olyanról van szó, amit biztos nem fogunk máskor látni. - próbálta meggyőzni őket Halvér, de szavai süket fülekre találtak.

Asztrid csak egy vállvonással letudta az egészet, nem érdekelte a dolog annyira, mint Hablatyékat, de a maga módján kíváncsi volt, mik lehetnek ott. Az ikrek és Takonypóc viszont hajthatatlan maradt. Senki nem értette, miért vannak ennyire ellene a látogatásnak. Lilo viszont akarta, hogy mindenki lássa a hajót, ha már megígérték nekik, így előállt egy ötlettel, amivel ráveheti őket, hogy csatlakozzanak.

\- Kár, hogy nem jöttök, így nem láthatjátok a plazmafegyvert. - mondta, tetetett szomorúsággal a hangjában. Az ikrek és Takonypóc egyből kíváncsian felkapták a fejüket.

\- Plazmafegyver? - kérdezte mindenki, Jumba és Stitch pedig rosszalló pillantást vetett a lányra, de Lilo nem látta, mert háttal állt nekik.

\- Az olyasmi lenne, mint Fogatlan lövedéke? - kérdezte Hablaty, aki elég szkeptikus volt a fegyver hallatán. Az éjfúria demonstrálta, hogy milyen az ő lövése, mire Lilo annyit mondott, hogy hasonló, csak nem robban ekkorát és zöld színű.

A fegyver mindenkinek felkeltette az érdeklődését, így együtt el is indultak Sárkányperemről az erdőbe, hogy együtt megnézzék Jumba hajóját.

Legelöl Jumba ment, Hablaty és Fogatlan mellette sétáltak. Mögöttük Lilo és Stitch volt még Halvér és Asztrid társaságában. A két lány rájött, hogy van bennül pár közös dolog, mint például az, hogy sosem adják fel, ha el akarnak érni valamit. A beszélgetésből kiderült Asztrid számára, hogy Lilo egy igazi harcos típusú lány, aki mindenkiben látja a jót és ez nagyon szimpatikus volt neki. Halvér pedig a kék űrlényt tanulmányozta, bár egyszerű sétálásból nem tudott sokat megtudni, sőt szinte semmit.

Mögöttük jöttek a többiek, akiknek hamar alábbhagyott a kezdeti lelkesedésük.

Hablaty nem volt biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet, de mivel maga mellett tudta Fogatlant, így biztos volt benne, hogy semmi baja sem eshet, így megemlítette Jumbanak, hogy hallotta, mit beszéltek tegnap éjszaka, és megkérdezte, hogy ez tényleg igaz-e. Jumba nagyon meglepődött, de ezt leplezni próbálta, ami csak részben sikerült. Megpróbált témát váltani, de Hablaty folyton visszatért rá, végül a négyszemű űrlény, úgy azt monda a fiúnak, hogy majd megmutat pár dolgot, amivel be tudja bizonyítani, hogy ez nem így van. Hazudott neki. Arra készült, hogy majd kitörli az agyából ezt az emléket.

Volt egy gépe a hajóján, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy megváltoztassa az emberek emlékeit. Ugyan leginkább csak azért építette, hogy kérkedhessen vele, hogy ő ilyet is tud, most nagyon örült, hogy megcsinálta, mert hasznát veheti. Továbbra sem akarta, hogy bárki is azt gondolja, hogy ő pusztításra tervezte a kísérleteket, mert attól félt, hogy ha kiderülne, akkor az sem segítene, ha Lilo megpróbálja meggyőzni őket, hogy már jók a lények, mert attól félnének, hogy visszatérnek az eredeti programjukhoz.

Amit viszont Jumba nem tudott, hogy a félelme indokolatlan volt, ugyanis Hablaty még tegnap éjszaka és ma reggel is gondolkozott azon, amit hallott, és azon, amit eddig látott, és úgy vette le, hogy ha ez a lény pusztításra is lett tervezve, látszólag nem is akar ilyen lenni, így úgy vélte, hogy nem tekinti fenyegetésnek Stitch-t, de annak nem örült, hogy hazudtak neki.

Ahogy elérték a hajó, látták, hogy néhány éjjeli rém, akik eddig a jármű vázán ültek, vagy feküdtek, hirtelen elrepültek. Senki sem értette, hogy miért érdekli őket ennyire a hajó, mikor más sárkányokat, akik a szigeten laknak, nem, illetve azt sem tudták, miért tűntek el, amint megérkeztek, de nem tulajdonítottak különösebb jelentőséget neki, letudták annyival, hogy ilyenek ezek a lények és kész.

A csapat sárkányai a hajó bejárata előtt ültek, vagy feküdtek, miközben figyelték, ahogy lovasaik eltűnnek a bezáruló ajtó mögött. Fogatlan volt a legnyugtalanabb, először megpróbált velük menni, de Jumba mondta, hogy nem lehet, mert egyrészt alig fér be az ajtón, másrészt abból komoly probléma lehet, ha a szárnyával, vagy a farkával lever valamit, amit nem kéne. Miután Hablaty is megnyugtatta, hogy minden rendben lesz, még mindig feszülten, de hallgatott legjobb barátjára és ő is lefeküdt a földre, hogy megvárja, amíg odabent szétnéznek.

Odabent Jumba még egyszer elmondta mindenkinek, hogy ne érjenek semmihez az engedély nélkül. Miután az ikrek beleegyeztek, olyan hangsúllyal, ami azt sugallta, hogy ezt nem fogják betartani, Jumba azt is hozzátette, hogy ha megszegik ezt a szabályt, akkor vagy ő, vagy Stitch szörnyű dolgokat fog velük csinálni. Még most sem vették komolyan az egészet, ekkor Jumba előszedte a plazmapisztolyát és bemutató gyanánt a földre lőtt. Ezután csak annyit mondott, hogy aki nem tartja be a szabályt, az lesz az új céltábla. Ettől már mindenki megijedt, még a két bajkeverő is.

A hajó felépítése nem volt bonyolult. A bejárat egy kis helyiségbe vezette, ami afféle csomópont volt a hajó különböző részei felé. Itt nem volt sokminden, néhány szekrényen és pár szerkezeten kívül. Innen nyíltak az ajtók a különböző helyiségek felé. Amióta Hawaii-n élnek, Jumba kicsit átalakította a hajó belsejét, hogy részben laboratórium legyen, részben meg otthonként szolgáló, mozgó bázis. Ez utóbbira ugyan nem volt különösebben szükség, de sok szabadideje volt, és mindig is akart egy mobilis bázist magának.

A központi teremből több ajtó is nyílt, különböző részekbe. Az egyik a fedélzetre vezetett, ami jelenleg nem volt a legjobb állapotban, mivel ezzel a résszel csapódott be az űrhajó. Egy másik a lakórészbe juttatta az ott levőket. Nem volt nagy. Összesen volt három darab emeletes ágy az egyik fal mentén, míg vele szemben, polcok helyezkedtek el, amin könyvek volt, meg néhány különböző dísztárgy, illetve egy monitor, ami TV-ként is funkcionált. Innen még egy ajtón keresztül egy fürdőszoba szerű helyiségbe lehetett eljutni.

A hajó legnagyobb részét pedig Jumba laborja tette ki. Itt mindenféle dolog volt, amire egy őrült zseninek szüksége lehet. Asztalok és pultok, tesztkamrák, egyéb gépek, amikkel kísérleteket tudott létrehozni. A labor egy nagy összefüggő részből állt, hanem voltak kisebb termek is, amikben egy-egy gép foglalt helyet, mint például egy egészségügyi részleg. Miután Stitch meghibásodott, és csak a csoda mentette meg őt, Jumba úgy döntött, hogy épít egy gépet, amelyben sokkal jobban tudja tanulmányozni a kísérleteket és bármilyen probléma jönne elő, azt itt meg tudná oldani. Később tovább módosította a szerkezetét, így akár embereken is tudott segíteni, ha valamilyen fizikai sérülést szenvednének el például. Ezt mondjuk elsősorban Nani miatt csinálta meg, hogy megnyugtassa, hogy ha Lilonak bármi baja is esne a kísérletvadászat alatt, azonnal orvosolni tudja a problémát itt.

Egy másik ilyen szobában volt az emlékmódosító masinája, ahova bevezette Hablatyot, amikor a többiek nem figyeltek, majd bezárta az ajtót. A fiút leültette a székbe és a fejére rakott egy sisakot, majd megnyugtatta, hogy nem lesz semmi baja, csak be akar mutatni valamit. Hablaty mit sem sejtve a fejére tette a sisakot, majd beült egy ottani székbe.

\- Kicsit fájdalmas lesz, de Jumba úgy véle, tetszeni fog látvány utána. - próbálta nyugtatni Jumba a fiút, aki egyre jobban izgult, hogy mi fog most vele történni.

Hablaty érzett egy szúrást a fején, ami eléggé fájdalmas volt, de mégis csendben tűrte a kínt, szemét becsukva. Jumba a monitoron úgy tudta lejátszani az emlékeit a fiúnak, mintha egy filmet vetített volna le Hablaty szemszögéből. Gyorsan megtalálta a tegnap éjszakai részt, amit ki is törölt és összerakta az azelőtti, illetve azutáni emlékrészt, mintha a kettő között nem lenne szakadék. Miután ez sikerült, ismét végigjátszotta a fiú emlékeit, keresvén azt, ami a legintenzívebb volt. Meg is találta, majd azt, mint egy videót, lementette a számítógépére, onnan meg egy kis tabletszerű eszközre. Néhány percbe telt csak, Hablaty azonban ezt az időt sokkal többnek érezte, ahogy lekerült a fejéről a sisak és elmúlt a fájdalom is. Egy kicsit vérzett a feje, de ezen kívül semmit mást nem érzett már.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte kicsit kómásan.

\- Jumba gondolta, megmutatja neked egyik újabb találmányát. Úgy hívják, emlékmentő. - Hablaty furcsállta a nevet, de mivel semmit nem tudott, sem értett, így úgy volt vele, megvárja, míg elmagyarázza neki. - Ezzel képes vagyok lementeni emlékrészleteket agyadból és visszajátszani, így látva a dolgokat a te szemszögedből. - átnyújtotta a kis videólejátszó szerkezetet Hablatynak, aki értetlen arccal bámulva őt, vette el tőle. - Nyomd meg képernyőt.

A fiú bizonytalanul hozzáérintette ujját a képernyőhöz, majd egy kicsit megijedt, ahogy elindult rajta a felvétel. Fogatlant látta rajta, ahogy fejét a tenyerébe nyomta, majd elhátrált és eltűnt. Hablatynak eszébe jutott, hogy ez az a jelenet, mikor először ért hozzá.

\- Honnan...? - Hablaty teljesen le volt döbbenve, erre egyáltalán nem számított, igaz, nem is tudta mit várjon.

\- Jumba végigfutott Sárkánylovas fiú emlékein, találta ezt nagyon intenzívnek, gondolta lementi, megmutatja. Mostantól bármikor átélheted pillanatot. - magyarázta el neki röviden.

\- Köszönöm.

Még egy ideig ment a nézelődés a hajón, szerencsére az ikrek tudtak viselkedni és nem törtek össze semmit. Jumba felajánlotta a többieknek is az emlékmentést, de miután hallották, hogy egy tű fúródna a fejükbe a folyamat alatt, senkinek sem volt bátorsága kipróbálni.

Mikor kiléptek a hajóból, mindenki odarohant a sárkányához. Ahogy Hablaty odaért Fogatlanhoz, az éjfúria megérezte a vérszagot és látta, hogy Hablaty haján, némi alvadt vér volt. Azonnal morgott és támadó állást vett fel. Hablaty próbálta nyugtatni, de nem használt. Csak úgy mint évekkel ezelőtt egy bizonyos suttogó halál esetében, Fogatlan teljesen ignorálta a lovasát.

Stitch védekezőn Lilo és Jumba elé ugrott, amint meghallotta a sárkánymorgást. Lilo érezte, hogy ebből harc fog kitörni, ezért megpróbálta elejét venni a konfliktusnak, de mindhiába. Sárkány és kísérlet, egyszerre ugrottak egymásnak. Stitch néhány pofont osztott, majd kapott egy farokcsapást, amitől néhány métert repült, majd Lilo közelében landolt. Gyorsan talpra ugrott és egy követ dobott az éjfúria felé, fejen is találta a sárkányt, aki egy plazmabombával válaszolt. Ugyan Stitch félreugrott, így a lövedék a földet találta el, de a robbanás ereje, hátralökte Lilot, aki elterült a földön. Stitch megijedvén, hogy a lánynak baja esett, taktikát váltott és elkezdte az erdő felé csalni a sárkányt, akinek, mivel ő volt a célpontja, követte.

\- Fogatlan! - kiáltott utána Hablaty, de hiába, a sárkánya meg sem hallotta őt, vérszemet kapott és üldözőbe vette a kék lényt.

Mindenki odarohant Lilohoz, aki felkelt, majd megnyugtatta őket, hogy nincs semmi baja, ezután elindultak, hogy leállítsák azt a kettőt.

Stitch fáról fára ugrálva terelte Fogatlant, aki követte és időnként plazmabombával próbálta megállítani. Az egyik lövés sikeres volt, az űrlény elterült a földön. Gyorsan ráugrott, egyik mellső mancsával lefogta Stitcht, amivel viszont nem számolt, hogy a lény képes felemelni saját súlyának háromezerszeresét is, így könnyedén félrelökte magától. Mikorra Fogatlan ismét felállt, Stitch már egy fa ágán állt és őt nézte, majd leugrott és a fején landolt, majd onnan elrugaszkodott azonnal és néhány méterre Fogatlantól földet ért. Ezután ismét futni kezdett, az éjfúria pedig üldözte tovább szorosan a nyomában maradva. Stitch terve az volt, hogy megpróbálja lehagyni, majd a bokrok között bujkálva visszamegy a hajóhoz és egy plazmafegyvert fogva, legyőzi a sárkányt. Megölni nem akarta, de demonstrálni akarta, hogy ő az erősebb. Amivel nem számolt viszont az az volt, hogy a nagy kergetőzés közepette egy szakadékhoz ért. Alatta a tenger volt, megfordulván meg Fogatlant látta, amint éppen kiért egy bokorból ugrik elő, majd megáll és fenyegetően rámorog.

Hablatyék könnyen követni tudták a küzdőpárost. A nyomok, amikor hagytak és a hangok segítségével nem tudták elveszteni őket. A lovasok sárkányháton, a fák fölött szemlélték az eseményeket, de nem akartak beavatkozni, csak vészhelyzet esetén, remélték, hogy Hablaty és Lilo képesek lesznek szétválasztani legjobb barátaikat. Mikor végre utolérték őket, látták, amint Stitch egy szakadék szélén áll, Fogatlan pedig fenyegetően morog rá. Amint kiértek a bokrok közül, Stitch épp ugrott egyet, remélve, hogy ezzel ki tudja kerülni a sárkányt és visszafuthat az erdőn keresztül, de Fogatlan számított erre, és egy jól irányzott lövéssel eltalálta a kísérletet, aki felkiáltott, majd lezuhant.

\- NE! STITCH! NEEEEEE! - kiáltotta Lilo, ahogy elérte a szakadék szélét, még éppen látva, ahogy Stitch beleesik a vízbe.

* * *

**Meg is volnánk az első teljes résszel. Remélem tetszett ez a kis akciójelenet a végén és nem utáltatok meg, amiért így összeeresztettem ezt a két aranyos lényt.**

**Egyébként előre szólok, hogy a kísérletek nevei angolul lesznek, amennyiben elhangzanak ebben, illetve bármelyik másik történetben. Ez egyszerűen azért van, mert nincs mindegyiknek magyar neve, csak amik szerepeltek a sorozatban, viszont előfordulhatnak olyanok is, akár csak említés szintjén (ebben a történetben csak említés szintjén), aki nem szerepelt a sorozatban, így nem adtak neki magyar nevet, én meg nem fogok, ettől megkíméllek benneteket.**


End file.
